Lost Overtures
by nessalyn
Summary: Reneesme's all grown up and it's time Jacob tells her about the imprint, what will happen when she realizes the boy she's looked up to her entire life, loves her? WARNING: BD Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone :) I used to write a bunch of Instant Star fanfiction, and I figured I'd try my hand at some Twilight. I love reviews...they're like candy! )

I phased out of my wolf form and slipped my clothes back on. Over the years I'd been ruining less clothing, especially now that Nessie had grown up. It had taken her seven years to mature into a 21-year-old woman, one that I loved more than life itself. Bella and Edward still weren't too happy about the situation, but it wasn't like I could stop or turn off my feelings for their daughter.  
I had talked to Bella earlier in the day and we had both decided that it was time to tell Reneesme about the imprint. I was more nervous than ever, but I knew things wouldn't change between Reneesme and me, we were practically inseperable, much to Edward's chagrain.  
I was making my way back to the cottage that Bella and Edward, along with Reneesme lived in, when I heard Seth call my name.  
"Hey Jake."  
"Seth," I greeted with a nod. "Something wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nah, everythings about the same. You going to see Nessie?" He asked in that immature voice he was using so much lately.  
I thought for a moment. It was a rather odd question because I was always going to see Nessie. I glanced back at him and arched my eyebrows. "What do you think?  
"Yeah, yeah I know, stupid question. I was only trying to make conversation," he said shrugging his ever broadening shoulders.  
"Next time, come up with something better," I laughed.  
"I'll try," he said as we neared the cottage. "I'll let you go. Good luck talking to Nessie."  
"What do I need luck for?" I frowned, turning around to face him. After studying his face for a moment, I knew what he was talking about. "Alright, who told you?"  
"Leah," he smirked.  
"Yeah, well Leah should keep things to herself," I muttered under my breath.  
He laughed heartily. "Whatever Jake, see you around."  
I shook my head and knocked on the cottage door.  
"Jacob," Edward greeted me in a cool tone. Bella must have told him my plan to tell Nessie today.  
"Edward," I nodded. I wouldn't say we were friends, there were still old wounds that cut too deep for both of us to make that an option. "Can I see Reneesme?"  
"I suppose that can be arranged," he frowned.  
"Daddy would you stop looking like you're going to kill Jacob?" Reneesme peeked around the door and smiled at me.  
"Sorry honey," he said stoicly, the calm grandeur never leaving his face.  
"Hey Jacob," Nessie smiled at me before giving me a hug. "You can come in you kow."  
I smiled at her. "I was actually thinking we could go for a walk."  
"Oh well that sounds nice," she smiled. She looked over at Edward, almost as if she was asking permission.  
"Go ahead," he sighed as he gently pushed Reneesme out of the cottage.  
"Sorry about him," she apologized for Edward as we started to walk.  
"It's alright. We have a mutual dislike for each other," I shrugged and gently nudged her with my shoulder.  
"You don't say," she said sarcastically. "I simply never would have guessed."  
"Ha ha, very funny," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"I know," she smiled innocently. "So what did you want to talk about anyways?"  
"Just hold on, be patient," I said, emphasizing the last word of my sentence.  
"I don't posess the ability to be patient, it's one of the very unfortuante down falls of being half vampire, half human."  
I laughed loudly, the sound echoing as we reached a clearing. This was an excuse I'd heard more than once over the years. "You really should try getting a new one, Nessie."  
"You know my Mom hates it when you cal me that," she said as I motioned for her to sit down on a log.  
"That would be why I only call you that in private or when I want to annoy Bells," I said, sitting down on a log across from her.  
"Now are you going to tell me?" She asked impatiently.  
"Yes," I sighed. "I'm a werewolf," I started. Even though we were shapeshifters technically, we referred to ourselves as werewolves more often than not.  
She stared at me with a look of mock-horror. "No, really? Never would have guessed," she said sarcastically, rolling her beautiful green eyes.  
"Alright I'm being serious now. You know all of those Quiluete legends that Quil and Embry were talking about awhie back?"  
"Yeah kind of, it was a few years ago."  
"Well there was one about imprinting, about how werewolves imprint on one person," I paused my hands starting to clam up, something that never happened before.  
"Jake, you imprinted? That's awesome! Who is it?" She asked, finally figuring part of it out.  
"Uh well...it's uh...it's you."  
"Me?" She asked seriously, before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
I sat there quietly. This wasn't quite the reaction I had hoped for.  
"Wait, you...you're not laughing," she trailed off.  
"No, I'm not laughing," I assured her.  
"But, how? What? Quil said it happens as soon as you-" She paused. "Claire...Quil imprinted on Claire."  
I nodded. "He'll be the best big brother and friend to her until she grows up."  
"Just like you were to me," she whispered, her hands trembling.  
I nodded slowly. "I know that this is a lot Nessie..."  
"Do I have to be with you? I have no choice?"  
I swallowed the lump that was now creeping up my throat. "N-no, you aren't forced to be with me. It's of your own free will."  
"Jake I need to...think at the very least."  
I nodded."Yeah, I'll walk you back to the cottage."  
She stood up and held her hand out in front of her. "No, I can find my way back," she whispered.  
"Be careful," I said, before I realized how stupid I sounded.  
Reneesme simply nodded before walking towards the cottage.  
I'd never felt this way before, not even when Bella first told me she was marrying Edward. I'd imagined this conversation a million times, but it had never ended like this, with Nessie practically rejecting me. I paced around the clearing until I heard footsteps. It was Bella.  
"Hey," she said, her voice soft. "So you told her."  
"Bella, I know we're best friends and all, but this is kind of awkward."  
"I've gotten over it, trust me, you can too. You told her she didn't have to be with you. That's noble."  
"IT was the right thing to tell her," I said, my jaw clenched.  
"You never told me what happens if the imprinted doesn't want to be with the werewolf."  
I shrugged. "It's never happened before, but legend says the werewolf is never truly happy."  
"Jake, he'll come around. She just needs some time is all."  
"I should have worded it differently."  
Bella laughed softly, it was that maternal laugh she had, when she thought she knew better. "She'll come around Jacob. She thiniks the world of you."  
"Maybe," I said, kicking a ew stones as I shuffled my feet.  
"Edward's talking to her now."  
"Yeah, because he loves me so much."  
"He knows that you can keep her safe, and that's all that really matters. Besides, Edward doesn't hate you."  
"Close enugh."  
"I'll talk to her when I get back. I just thought you could use someone to talk to."  
I shrugged nonchalantly. That was my Bella, always thinking of others before herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Yes I know there were many errors, I'm not on my laptop and the keyboard I'm using, for lack of a better term, sucks. I will change the eye thing and so forth.

The paragraphs were split up, I wrote it in Microsoft Word, screwed them up, I don't know why. I'm busy with moving to college, so I don't know when this will get updated, just wanted to clarify the errors I guess.


End file.
